The fascia is that part of a building where the roof terminates. Typically, most residences and relatively small commercial or industrial establishments utilize a sloping roof. The roof structure includes a plurality of rafters upon which a solid material such as plywood or the like is placed. Subsequently, the weatherproofing component is applied on top thereof, the weatherproofing component typically being asphalt tiles although sheet metal, shakes, other types of tiles, and composite materials are also utilized.
At the point where the rafters terminate, a fascia is installed and extends along the ends of the rafters. Typically, the fascia may comprise a wooden member and/or a metal member secured thereto. Typically, the metal member comprises an L-shaped member which extends along the fascia and inward towards the soffit portion of the eaves.
One of the problems which is frequently encountered is the finishing arrangement such that water will not run back underneath the shingles or other material at the end of the roof. As a result, specially designed drip edges are frequently installed; however, many of these drip edges do not function properly. Thus, it is well known by installers of gutters or eaves troughs that there is almost inevitably some water leakage between the back wall of the gutter and the fascia.